marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jor-El
|birthplace=Kryptonoplis, Krypton |death= |current alias= |aliases= |nicknames= |hidep= |species=Kryptonian |gender=Male |height=5'11" |hair=White |eyes=Blue |ethnicity= |unusual features= |family=Jor-El I (father) Nimda-El (mother) Zor-El (brother) Lara Lor Van (wife) Kal-El (son) Nim-El (son) Kara Zor-El (niece) Alura In-Ze (sister-in-law) Jon Kent (grandson) Kon-El (grandson) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship= |occupation=Scientist |education= |identity= |status= |affiliation=House of El |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |first seen= |last seen=}} Jor-El was a highly-renowned Kryptonian scientist and influential member of the Science Council. Biography Early life Jor-El was born on January 4, 1930 on the planet Krypton, where he was raised alongside his younger brother Zor-El by Nimba and Jor-El I. It was strongly implied by Zor-El that Jor-El had a strained relationship with their father. Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Jor-El, under a yellow sun, was imbued with extraordinary abilities, possessing all of the natural Kryptonian abilities, and developed them rather quickly, but he didn't display them all. He wasn't aware that he would even gain superhuman abilities. He learned about them because he was forced to adapt, and fully mastered them. *'Superhuman Strength': Jor-El, as a Kryptonian, possessed extraordinary strength, allowing him to easily overpower other beings, like humans. * Supehuman Speed: Jor-El could move and react faster than the human eye can see and follow. * Supehuman Durability: Jor-El possessed a very high durability capacity, and can't be physically harmed or hurt by humans. * Superhuman Longevity: Jor-El like all other Kryptonians, aren't immortal, they just age at a far, far slower pace. * Flight: Under Earth's gravity, Jor-El was capable of flying at faster than light speeds. * Enhanced Senses: The acuity of Jor-El's five senses were many times greater than that of the standard Earth human. * Telescopic Vision: Jor-El possessed the ability to see things at a great distance. * X-Ray Vision: Jor-El possessed the ability to see through any material substance except for lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. * Microscopic Vision: Jor-El possessed the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). * Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: Jor-El could perceive various patterns within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television waves as well as any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Infrared Vision: In combination with his other extraordinary vision-based powers, Zod can also see into the infrared spectrum. * Heat Vision: Through a conscious act of will, Jor-El possessed the ability to fire beams of intense thermal energy at a target simply by looking at it. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. * Superhuman Hearing: Jor-El possessed the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. * Super-Breath: Jor-El possessed the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Jor-El was clearly a highly-skilled scientist, as he had created an interdimensional prison and later built a spacecraft capable of carrying and sustaining a child on a three-year trip to Earth. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Though not a soldier, Jor-El had remarkable combat skills. Category:Kryptonians Category:Males Category:House of El